Strider Naruto
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: His parents had died in the Kyuubi's attack which ended in the beast being sealed into his newborn sister. He promised his dying mother he would protect her from harm and he would do just that. But the greedy higher ups have different plans that end with his disposal. While they thought him dead, he was very much alive and pissed at their betrayal... He would have revenge...


(A/N: Let me first get this out of the way, this is a one shot fic. I was going to make this a multiple chapter story, but I decided against it since my idea for it was too much like several other stories I have read in the past and I wanted to be more original in my own. So I hope you enjoy this story!)

RRAAAAAAGHHHHH!

The Kyuubi roared, slamming its giant paws into the floor and crushing countless Konoha-nin. The ninja were afraid, yet, their indomitable spirit did not allow them to stop fighting, and despite how little of a difference they were doing to the demon fox. The tails behind it flickered left and right, almost like a flame being blown in the wind, each capable of destroying mountains. But the Kyuubi wanted the people here to suffer and die slowly, a quick death was not going to be enjoyable for it.

Namikaze Minato had arrived on the scene after his wife had given birth to their second child, one they had named 'Naruko'. Unfortunately for Minato, the time he had spent with his recently born child was cut short when the Kyuubi invaded. Approaching from nowhere, and seemingly in a trance of bloodlust, the Kyuubi had picked Konoha to be its personal stomping ground. Quite literally, in fact seeing as how there were many prints in the ground in the shape of the Kyuubi's clawed paws.

The Yondaime Hokage stared in slight horror and awe at the beast before him, overshadowing the Hokage Mountain completely and reaching the night sky, eerily illuminated by the white glow of the moon and the red, burning wooden building of Konoha. The Kyuubi snarled viciously at the sight of the man who stood upon the stone head of the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, or in the Kyuubi's eyes, the man who he had fought against when the fool Madara had tried to control him with his pathetic Dojutsu. It had taken the combined forces of both Madara and Hashirama to take down the Kyuubi, who quickly left due to the Senju's Mokuton, leaving the Senju and the Uchiha at each other's throats.

Remembering the man's face, he immediately charged up a Biju bomb to wipe it off the face of the planet, intent on getting the last laugh at the Shodaime.

Minato had noticed the demon fox charge up its signature attack that it shared with its family. One he had based off to make his own jutsu, the Rasengan. One he wanted to teach to his children when they had grown older.

A 7 year old Naruto stared in awe as his father summoned the boss toad, Gamabunta, who was still slightly shorter than the Kyuubi due to his folded toad legs, and leapt straight at the Kyuubi who had charged up a black ball in his fang-filled maw. His father jumped off Gamabunta's head and touched the charging ball. Everything seemed to go into slow motion for the child. His father vanished as soon as contact was made with the ball and reappeared at the top of Gamabunta's head, this time without the ball. A large explosion signified the Bijudama going off in the distance and Naruto was slightly shocked, he had seen his father use the Hirashin no Jutsu multiple times, however, never ever seeing him teleport such a large object before. An Anbu noticed that he was there and took him away to safety at the hospital with his mother. A subconscious part in his brain that would develop in time shelved away the valuable information of this day, just in case he needed that titbit of information to defeat his father when the time came to surpass him in the future.

Not that Naruto knew fully what was happening seeing as he was just a 7 year old child and was amazed at the sight of a giant toad with the equally giant sword fighting the humongous fox with 9 tails. The Kyuubi screeched as the katana slammed into its side, racking his sharpened digits across Gamabunta's face and causing the Toad Boss to leap back. Luckily, only 1 of the fingernails had scratched Gamabunta, from above his eye brow, over to his upper lip, scarring his face with the proof that he had fought against the Kyuubi.

Kushina stumbled out of the hospital, clutching onto her new-born baby girl close to her. Sarutobi Hiruzen following close behind, the Sandaime was wearing his War Armor and holding onto Enma in his staff form. Kushina had tried to ignore the choices that Hiruzen supplied her, which was either allow him to use the Shiki Fūjin on Naruko and sacrifice himself in the process or allow the Kyuubi to kill everyone including her son and new-born daughter. But when they had left the hospital and looked up, they stared at the sight of the Kyuubi and Gamabunta in a dead lock, Minato above shouting commands and firing Jutsus that the demon easily shrugged off.

With no other choice to stop the Kyuubi, a weakened Kushina tearfully handed Hiruzen her baby, in preparation for the Shiki Fūjin. And as he left with her, Naruto was brought to her side. Kushina was dying from the Kyuubi's escape, and with her dying breath she told him that she loved him and to protect his sister from all harm in the future. Naruto held her hand and promised that he would as she breathed her last breath and passed away…

One brave ANBU had Shunshin'd onto Gamabunta's head and next to Minato, both of which were still fighting against the Kyuubi and running on fumes. The ANBU informed Minato about what Hiruzen was about to do, sacrifice himself for the village and turning his daughter into the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the only tailed beast without a Jinchuriki yet. Minato had reluctantly agreed with Hiruzen as there was no other way to stop the Kyuubi. He only hoped that his daughter would not be ostracized from society just by carrying the demon fox in her. But what happened next he didn't expect…

ROOT shinobi ambushed him while he was weakened and held him down as Hiruzen completed the jutsu. But instead of his own soul being sacrificed, he used Minato's…

Minato slumped over, dying shockingly since he wasn't expecting his soul to be taken by the Shinigami, and through the betrayal of a man he considered his friend no less. In front of him, a nude Naruko was sleeping silently as the Kyuubi was sealed into her by the Shinigami while Hiruzen smiled as his plans for her future were being formed in his mind.

The battle against the Kyuubi was over…

Lives were lost and buildings destroyed…

But Konoha had survived to see the light of tomorrow's day. And now all Hiruzen had to do was lie to Naruto about his little sister's condition and things would go smoothly. But that plan went out the window when a frightened Naruto approached his newborn sister after the sealing, shivering slightly when he had saw the Death God himself take the Kyuubi away and shove it into his baby sister's gut. The deity was fairly large so it was hard to miss. And while he saw his father die by its hands, he assumed that his father had given his life to protect the village. Naruto grabbed ahold of his baby sister and smiled as a single tear fell from his eye. He had made a promise on their mother's deathbed that he would protect her from harm and he would just that, even if it should cost him his own life to do so…

It took quite some time to calm the populace down from what had happened, but in time it did. It was then at that point that a meeting was called where the Clan heads along with the Civilian Council met to discuss what to do. Naruto stayed outside the room, all the while holding his sister who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. An hour later the people in the meeting left and Naruto was called within to discuss the future. Naruto was told by Hiruzen that he planned to place Naruko in an orphanage, which pissed off Naruto greatly since she had a proper home to live in. He explained to Naruto that his parents had many enemies who would stop at nothing to kill the both of them if they had the chance, but if his sister was labeled as a clan less orphan his sister would be safe from harm. Naruto, while he didn't like it, agreed with his logic and made it so…

For years after that day, Naruto attended the shinobi academy so that he could be strong and protect his baby sister when the time came for her to learn that she was from a clan. While he studied hard with his clan's scrolls and in school, Hiruzen began his plan to make Naruko into his future weapon under Naruto's nose. He had Jiraiya place complex seals on her body so that if there ever came a time where she became too rebellious then they would be able to subdue her. As she grew older he planned attacks on her that he personally saved her from to enforce loyalty towards him over time. He kept Naruto away with lies about how there were spies from other villages that would easily find out about their relation if he was near her, and being the protective older brother that he was he bought it in the end.

While in school, Naruto made a friend in another prodigy of the school by the name of Itachi Uchiha. Both were considered such from their respective clans, and they were rivals within school. They trained hard, and over the years a friendship that was more akin to brotherly grew, and because of it they got matching tattoos on their left hand (The Unversed Symbol) since it symbolized that their paths would continuously clash with one another. They both graduated at the same time at the age of 12 as the top of their class and were put into a special two person cell that became infamous in the village as the Ying Yang duo. Since Itachi was dark, while Naruto was light but they complemented each other very well. They made Chunin in six months, and it was only then that Naruto finally learned the truth of what his sister had been going through. He found a group of villagers had cornered his sister and were beating her, and to make matters worse was the fact that there was a jonin standing there with a sneer on his face as it happened. Naruto killed the people involved and tortured the jonin for information as to what the hell was going on in his sister's life. It took a bit but in the end he cracked before Naruto killed him as well and he knew that he had to get his sister out of the village and somewhere safe.

He had taken her by the hand as he took the time to explain who he was, and that she was from a clan. She had cried since she thought that he had abandoned her, but he hugged her and apologized, explaining that he was training to be stronger to protect her. But he now knew the truth and they were leaving this village. So he piggybacked her and made a run for it, but not until he locked his family's fortune and seal collection in a blood sealed vault hidden under his home since there was too much to travel with since they were deserting the village, but Hiruzen had followed with a group of Hunter Nin. Soon they caught up to the two of them, who were now trapped between the enemy and a cliff.

Naruto brandished a sword to protect his sister, and he was able to kill at least half of the Hunter Nin who came to attack him. But in the end he grew exhausted, and Hiruzen played on his one major weakness he had, which was his sister. He attacked Naruko with his own staff that had a chakra tip to make it into a spear, but Naruto took the blow that he thought was meant for her. Hiruzen laughed as he had fallen for it, and Naruto had painfully told Naruko to run for her life, but she didn't get far since the remaining Hunter Nin were able to stop her. Hiruzen twisted the spear before he kicked Naruto off the cliff to his apparent death, and as he fell he saw his sister cry out his name with tears in her eyes as she saw her brother fall.

But he did not die as they thought…

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had made a promise to his family, and he would do as he promised until he was physically unable to do so. As his body hit the sand that lay far below the cliff he had been thrown from, he struggled to stay conscious as he crawled forward all the while bleeding form the wound Hiruzen had left him with. He cried tears of rage at this betrayal and he knew in his very soul itself that he would make them all pay in the end. And as his body finally lost consciousness, he was unaware of the man who walked up to him and dragged him to be healed…

Naruto was healed by this man and remained asleep for a full week before he had awoken in fright. He saw the man who had helped him, but he assumed it was an enemy and made to attack him. The man easily countered his attack and all those that followed. Once he talked Naruto down by explaining he had healed the boy, and that he wasn't an enemy. He told Naruto that he was Strider Hiryu, and that he had passed by him when he was crawling along with such a large wound. Hiryu wore a bluish-purple colored sleeveless Strider uniform resembling the clothing worn by ninjas in of old that shows the kanji for the first character of his codename imprinted in red on the upper left of his chest, shin and wrist wraps, and a loose, metallic belt over a red sash. He wore a red scarf that he uses to mask the lower portion of his face.

He had sensed potential in the boy and simply asked him one question, if he was to gain great power what would he do with it? Naruto answered that he would use such power to protect his family from harm. Strider had smiled as he said this and told him that he was worthy and began to tell Naruto his story…

He took the Striders' training program alongside others named Kain, Sheena and Kubira, and he became a close friend of the former two. During his training, Hiryu's excellence in every category and incredible display of skills at such a young age gained him a reputation among other Striders for his inhuman strength and mastery of the Cypher, his plasma sword.

Together with him in the Striders was his sister, Mariya, a person he respected and loved dearly. One fateful day, however, Mariya suddenly went insane and murdered ten Strider trainees. As she was a very skilled agent on her own, Director Kuramoto decided to assign the mission to stop her to her brother, a decision he came to regret later. Hiryu desperately fought his mad sister while trying to reason with her, but was finally forced to kill her in self-defense. This incident would weigh heavily on Hiryu's mind. Carrying the burden of her murder, Hiryu lost the will to live and became increasingly reckless and careless during missions, becoming a "demon of destruction" who simply sought to die in the battlefield.

Six months after Mariya's death, Director Kuramoto assigns Hiryu what'd become his final mission as a Strider: to rescue Dr. J. Hogan, the lead authority in nuclear fusion, and eliminate its kidnappers, the terrorist group known as the Phantom Unit. Kain directly objects Kuramoto's decision to send him on such a dangerous mission alone, citing Hiryu's unstable emotional state since his sister's death, but unbeknownst to both was the fact that Kuramoto intentionally gave him a very dangerous mission, believing that if Hiryu survives the ordeal, he'll be able to overcome his distress and move on.

After finding the enemy base in the middle of a snow wasteland, Hiryu breaks in and starts savagely murdering all who stands in his way. He's soon confronted by the terrorist leaders, the Zangi Brothers. Disguised as Hogan, the older brother is able to injure Hiryu's left arm and capture him, but Hiryu frees himself by setting off bombs he has planted earlier to blow the whole base, and then uses his Cypher to electrocute the area, killing all remaining soldiers instantly and heavily burning the younger of the Zangi Brother, Aaron.

Exhausted from the assault, Hiryu starts to wonder if his time has finally come, though he remains determined to bring his enemies down with him. Jumping to cross blades with Aaron one last time, Hiryu is caught off-guard when Aaron's brother appears from behind Aaron's back and shoots him. Though hit square in the chest, Hiryu spins in mid-air and throws his Climb Sickle at the brothers, striking the older one in the forehead and killing him instantly. He then faces and easily eliminates the enraged Aaron. Falling to his knees afterwards, Hiryu checks the wound and discovers the bullet was stopped by a necklace he was wearing, which belonged to his sister. Taking it as a sign that Mariya would not want him to die this way, Hiryu takes a new resolve to live his life fully in her memory.

Hiryu disappears after rescuing Dr. Hogan, abandoning the organization to pursue a new lifestyle. This was also part of Kuramoto's plan, allowing Hiryu a chance for a "special retirement" after the mission, considering him no longer fit to be a Strider. Kuramoto later proclaims that "Strider Hiryu" is dead.

Hiryu choose a small plateau in Mongolia to set up his new home with Rin, a small girl he met at the plateau and part of a village of Mongolian nomads living at the base who he also befriended. For the next two years, Hiryu carried out a simple life in this region, convinced that only Kuramoto knew of his location.

Then, Matic suddenly appeared one day on the village intending to force him out of retirement for one last mission: to eliminate Kain, who was captured in Kazakh and has become a liability to the organization. Hiryu initially refuses, having long abandoned that part of his life, but Matic then threatens the lives of the innocent villagers and Rin if he doesn't comply. With his past as an assassin exposed to them already, Hiryu reluctantly agrees. After arriving on Kazakh, Hiryu reunites with Sheena in an abandoned building. While Sheena was overjoyed to see him back, Hiryu kept his mission to kill Kain a secret from her, even though he himself questioned whether he'd be able to fulfill it. Together, they find and retrieve an unconscious Kain from the Secret Police HQ, and seek shelter in one of the Rebel Army's safe houses due to a blizzard.

Kain eventually recovers consciousness, and suddenly attacks both Hiryu and Sheena. Hiryu confronts and eventually subdues the violent Kain, but not before Sheena received a fatal injury, dying in his hands. Finding a strange implant inside Kain's neck, Hiryu forces the captive chief of the Secret Police to reveal the truth behind Enterprise's ZAIN Project and their brainwashing weapon. Hiryu later helps the recovered Kain to cope with the grief of having killed Sheena, and having realized his sister's insanity was caused by the same implant, he vows to put an end to the project and anyone involved in it. The next morning they bury Sheena, with Hiryu cutting off his ponytail as a sign of his determination to take down Enterprise.

Hiryu and Kain later track down the ZAIN laboratory hidden inside the Kazakh Federation Mental Institute, where Hiryu discovers one ZAIN Terminal, as well as Matic's involvement in this complot. After destroying the terminal, they hear from the head of the institute that there exists more terminals in construction and that any effort is useless as long as the main computer remains operational. With this knowledge, both decide to target the Amazon institute next and use the terminal's satellite link to determine the primary ZAIN's location, as well as the organization's headquarters. During their stay in the Amazon they are attacked by Strider Arana and Strider Kubira on Matic's orders. Hiryu defeats both Striders in battle and secures a way for him and Kain to reach Enterprise's headquarters, by infiltrating one of the Rescue Airships sent to assist the injured from the institute's destruction.

Once they arrive at Enterprise's headquarters in Los Angeles, Hiryu and Kain attempt to infiltrate by disguising themselves as repairmen, Hiryu claiming the identity of Japanese engineer "Ryuji Asuka". Eventually discovered by Matic, both make a quick escape and split ways, with Hiryu taking on the attacking soldiers and killing Secretary Yuri. Reaching the top floor of the building, Hiryu is confronted by Faceas Clay who explains his views on humanity as "flawed products" and his goal of correcting that. Unable to convince him, Clay sics his mechanical bodyguard on him, but Hiryu finally destroys it and kills Clay. Exhausted from the difficult battle, Hiryu is cornered by Matic, who reveals his plans to take over both Enterprise and the Striders and frame Kuramoto's death on Hiryu and Kain. A timely appearance from Kain, however, allows Hiryu to fight Matic one-on-one and stand against him in spite of his wounds. The battle is then interrupted by Kuramoto's arrival, revealing all Striders are now against Matic. Cornered, Matic threatens all present with a bomb but is then killed by the awakening Mother ZAIN. As the machine starts attacking everyone, Hiryu spots its core and throws his Cypher at it, destroying ZAIN and its skyscraper, effectively ending Enterprise for good.

In the end, Kain and Kuramoto talk about Hiryu after he has quickly abandoned the area. Hiryu looks back one last time and disappears, leaving his Cypher behind planted on the ground, where it still stood to this day…

The world had moved from that day, with wars starting all over and destroying cities everywhere. The Striders that remained were overwhelmed in time and were killed off. The cities of the world fell into ruin, with nothing other than the robots that inhabited it still remaining. Strider had sought out a place to call home for the past thousand years, since the means to make him the way he was halted his aging entirely. And in time he found the Elemental Countries, where he hoped to find someone to pass on his knowledge of the Strider Program to. Yet for so long he had found no one to pass it on to. He saw the rise of the major villages, and saw them go to war over power not unlike the cites from the rest of the world. He had honestly nearly given up in his search when he had stumbled on Naruto by shear chance, and his instinct told him that he was the one.

And now that he heard his answer to his question, he was absolutely sure of it. The one he wanted to pass the power down to needed to use it for noble purposes so as to not corrupt what the Striders stood for when they began, but with the heart of a warrior at the same time. Naruto had both of those, so he told him that they would begin training the next day. He was warned that the training would be extreme, and that while he was training that he wouldn't be able to rescue his sister until it was over. Naruto agreed to these terms and the next day they made their way towards the west where the ruins of the old cities were. Hiryu showed him the old, yet still functional Strider training facility, and for the next seven years he trained himself to the bone to get stronger. In the end, he succeeded in his quest, with the last test being a fight to the death between the two of them, which Naruto won. Hiryu had died with a smile on his face, knowing that the future of the Striders was secure for another generation…

Naruto made sure to bury his master, he then made his way towards his masters Cypher, which remained in the same place it had been in all this time. Along the way, he was attacked by numerous robotic enemies, but he defeated them all with his own robotic helpers that he was gifted with by his master. He finally made his way to its resting place and pulled it from the ground. And as he wielded it in his hands, a sense of completion came to him. His outfit was the same as his masters had once been, but his was black with an orange scarf. Symbol on his breast plate had the symbol for protector on it since he was the protector of his family and he would fulfill his role soon enough.

While he had been stuck training in the west, his master had sent out insect size spy drones to keep tabs on what was happening in the east. What he had been told enraged him as well as inspired him. For years his sister had been through hell, and since she now knew the truth of her family the assaults on her were far worse. In her moments of pained weakness they had Inoichi infiltrate her mind to place multiple seals within it to control her. She forgot all that Naruto had told her and had become fully loyal to the village against her will. He saw that his sister had done so much in the years he had been away. Like saving a country from a tyrant, as well as protecting the traitorous village from the combined might of Suna and Sound.

Naruto had been called a traitor, and his name was erased from all records so that Naruko wouldn't know of their relationship…

Itachi though… he knew that Naruto was no traitor…

Naruto had only ever trusted him with the knowledge of his relationship to Naruko, and to see him be killed for protecting his sister only made him question his loyalty towards the village. He saw that his own clan was the worst offenders when it came to hurting her, and in honor of his fallen friend he spread lies to the Hokage about a coup that they were planning. In reality there was no such thing happening, and in time he was given the go ahead to kill them all but Sasuke, which he did without remorse. Naruto had always felt like family to him more than his actual clan.

Naruto had smiled as he learned that since he knew that he had at least one ally he could trust in the east. And in time he made his way back towards it himself. While he was able to summon his Options (his robotic companions) like Hiryu, he had chakra to seal them on his person to make them easier to access. His first idea was to simply save his sister from the village, but he knew that if he did that they had nowhere safe to go, so he needed that before anything else could take place. And for the next three years he worked on that portion of the plan…

He had eliminated the major threat to his sister's life, which was the Akatsuki. He hunted them down pair by pair since they were always in pair of twos and killed them without mercy. He stayed his hand with three members though, which were Itachi, Pein (known as Nagato Uzumaki), and Konan. He told them who he was and the relation he had to Nagato via their clan's bloodline. He agreed to stop what he was doing, and Itachi was happy to see his old friend was still alive when everyone thought he had died years ago. The four of them worked together to help a famous actress, who was in reality a princess, reclaim her rightful throne. In return they were all gifted citizenship within the newly named Spring Country since a device had been activated to eliminate all the snow that had covered it for years. Naruto was accepted as Koyuki's personal bodyguard, which turned into a more romantic relationship in time, but a secret one at that.

In time Naruto had asked for her help with a personal mission, and explained what it was when asked. Naruto had uncovered the reason that Hiruzen had been so quick to kill him. He had planned to do it later when he had a child, but his desertion had forced his hand. Naruto as the eldest Uzumaki was the Clan head, and as such held the rights to Whirlpool itself with all the riches and scrolls left by their family with their demise in the second shinobi war. Hiruzen knew that Naruto would never give up such a thing willingly to him, so he planned to kill him so that when Naruko came of age, which by that point would be the loyal weapon they wanted, and give up her inheritance. Naruko had to wait she was the age of fifteen to claim it due to international law, and her birthday was a week away.

He had multiple men along with his squad travel towards Whirlpool. Once there, Naruto and Nagato opened up all the seals that were sealed long ago by their clan. Once open the men who came with them began to load up everything that there was to collect into the airship that they had come in. It took nearly a whole day, but in the end there was not a single scroll or ryo left or them to collect with their greedy hands. The men were paid well for their help, and all but Naruto left in the airship back towards Spring…

For the next week Naruto waited high above the ruins of his clan's former home. And for that week he planned on how things were going to play out. And as expected they arrived on her birthday, which by sheer coincidence was his own as well, but that wasn't really relevant since he hadn't celebrated it since he was six. There were four platoons of shinobi with her, and they basically shoved her towards one of the ruins to unseal their soon to be ill gotten goods. But they quickly realized that there was nothing there for them since all the safes in the destroyed town were already open and emptied of their contents. They took their anger out on Naruko, who cried in pain as she was beaten, and it was at this point that Naruto attacked.

Their numbers meant nothing to him since his speed alone trumped their own. Within a minute alone they were all dead besides Naruko. Naruko had looked at him in fear before she got into an offensive stance to defend herself. Naruko called upon the power of the Kyuubi to aid her, but even with the power boost it wasn't enough to bridge the gap. Naruto didn't attack since he had no intention to ever harm his sister. He waited for the perfect moment and when it presented itself he slammed a seal onto her head and blasted chakra through it. The seal did what it was supposed to do and shattered the seals that had been placed on her for years. She remembered everything that had been suppressed, and fell to her knees in tears since she remembered the death of her brother so clearly. Naruto then pulled his mask and hood off and revealed himself to her before he hugged her with tears in his eyes as well.

He told his sister that he was sorry once more for taking so long to protect her. He then told her that he had a better place for them to live where they wouldn't be used. So with that being said, he took her to the boat that had been left for him to use once he rescued her and rowed them back to the mainland that they then traveled to Spring Country from.

Once they arrived, it took Konoha another week before they realized that something was wrong and sent more shinobi to see exactly what it was. What they saw shocked them since all the shinobi sans Naruko were dead and in pieces. Tsunade, who took over as Hokage a while after the failed invasion, ordered her shinobi to find Naruko since her body was not among those who were dead. What pissed her and the rest of the councils off even more was the fact that everything of value was gone, and to make matters worse they had gotten into the Namikaze estates a few years ago with the help of Jiraiya, but once again they were met with partial success since all the scrolls and money they were looking for were in a special vault that was sealed with Naruto's blood and only he could open it, not even Naruko could do it and he was dead so there was no chance to do so without activating the self-destruction seal that was placed on it to avoid tampering of any kind.

So for months Jiraiya searched for Naruko using his spy network, and yet he couldn't find her. But one day his spies in Spring were able to. Years ago they had tried to form an alliance with the at the time named Snow Country, but their Daimyo was a stubborn man and wouldn't go for it. They planned for years on how to get one from them because they wanted the technology that they had with their chakra armor and airships, and their answer came in the form of the princess Koyuki. They had sought her out to 'help' her reclaim the throne in an attempt to gain an alliance from it, but by the time they found her she had already claimed the throne with the help of her bodyguard they knew as Strider.

Jiraiya's spies had seen her walking the streets shopping for herself and had followed her to see her training with Strider himself, and they were pissed that she had deserted the village of her birth. So Tsunade sent Hiruzen, his two older teammates, and a few Anbu to meet with Koyuki and demand her back.

What none of them were aware of though was that Naruto had Naruko do this on purpose. He knew exactly who Jiraiya's spies were since he had been trained in such things by a Strider. He used them to his advantage since he knew they would try to take Naruko away and he looked forward to their attempts in the near future. Once he was certain that they had reported her location to the proper people, he then killed them with the permission of his mistress. It wasn't very hard to do so since they thought that they were so clever, but Naruto ended that thinking.

It was a week later that Hiruzen and company came and basically demanded that Naruko be returned to them under the threat of war. They used every excuse they could think of. Every lie they could conceive in their minds. They even threw out the reasoning of her being an orphan and legally a citizen of Konoha. Yet even with all that was being said, Koyuki denied them their wish since she knew all about Naruko since Naruto himself had told her all about his sister and she would be damned if she would allow her lover's sister to suffer such hardships in that village for the sake of the greedy council members.

Hiruzen grew far angrier when it became apparent that Naruko would not be returned. He took a step forward in anger, but that was all he took since Naruto had appeared immediately as he did with his face hidden by his mask and hood with his Cypher at Hiruzen's neck. Homura and Koharu had been outraged by this action and demanded an apology, but Naruto stood his ground by stating that he had disrespected his mistress and that alone had dire consequences. Koyuki told him to stand down, which he did and stood by her side as the rest of the meeting took place.

It was finally when Hiruzen divulged the true heritage of Naruko as not only an Uzumaki, but the last Namikaze as well that Naruto looked at Koyuki who had simply nodded towards him. It was then that Naruto stepped forward and removed his hood and mask. To say they were shocked was an understatement since Hiruzen had been so sure that he had killed the brat years ago. Naruto just laughed at their faces and told them that his sister wasn't going back to that village. That all their plans had been thwarted by him since he had taken what they had wanted from Whirlpool before they could take it for themselves.

"Naruko belongs in Konoha," stated Hiruzen in an angry heated tone.

"You mean she belongs with her throat under the village's throat for them to press down on whenever they wish. To take their mindless and pointless anger out on her for any if not all problems they can't deal with properly," countered Naruto with Hiruzen frowning further.

"If need be then yes. If Naruko must suffer for the good of Konoha, then she must suffer for the greater good. It is one of several sad purposes for being a Jinchuriki in this world," replied Hiruzen seeing Naruto scowling at him as he said that.

"Our Mother and Uzumaki Mito never had to face such cruelty. Why should Naruko face such hardships? Because you say so!? You lied to me about keeping her safe all those years ago, but now I am stronger than I was as a shinobi under your leadership and I will do all in my power to keep her safe from the likes of you." Stated Naruto with Hiruzen not liking his statement.

"I don't have to answer to you about my methods," countered Hiruzen, which made Naruto glare heavily at the Hokage with rage in his eyes.

"When it comes to the matter of my family, I will question your methods, and stop any plans you have of controlling us!" declared Naruto while the Hokage tensed and the two ANBU flanking the Hokage did the same.

"Naruko belongs to Konoha and you won't stop us from keeping here there to defend the village from its enemies," said Hiruzen before Naruto did something neither he nor his ANBU expected him to do. He flipped them the bird and ordered them to leave before he grew violent. That the only reason that he stayed his hand and did not kill him was that unlike his traitorous ass he followed the laws of the land. That doing so would dishonor his mistress and he was not about to do that anytime soon. He then turned his back to them, to which one of the Anbu that came with him charged forward to attack him from behind. His attack failed though since what he slashed at with his sword was nothing more than an afterimage of him, with the real one already behind the Anbu, who then split into bloody chunks since it had taken a second for it to take effect. He then pointed at Hiruzen and told him to leave or else his entire village would suffer the consequences for his actions. He listened, but with a scowl on his face to which Naruto knew he would try something else in the near future…

After he left he apologized to Koyuki for the mess, and his sister came out of hiding since she wanted to be there to see just how bad Hiruzen actually was. Koyuki forgave him, but told him that he would be making it up to her later that night, which Naruko put two and two together and realized the relationship between the two of them.

Two weeks later Konoha sent a few squads of ROOT shinobi to try and kidnap Naruko, but the attempts failed horribly since Naruto and his team were expecting them at this point…

Two weeks later they sent out two shinobi to complete separate missions, with Kakashi capturing Naruko for re-education and Anko to seduce and kill Naruto so that he couldn't hinder their plans any further. But once again they failed in their mission…

Naruto had known it was Anko the entire time even when she used a Genjutsu since his mind was too strong to be affected by them, and even though he knew it was her he treated her to a night out on the town at his expense. In his mind some enemies deserved a final meal before they died and that was what this was for her. After dinner and a movie, she had dragged him to a love hotel for a night of passion, and when she thought his guard was down she stabbed him in the back, but only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke revealing that he was a shadow clone. She was pierced through the gut from behind by his Cypher, and he whispered into her ear that he had known who she was the entire time and then twisted the blade to make the attack lethal.

Kakashi had fared no better since he was stopped by Konan and Nagato themselves. He had no means to counter the Rinnegan that Nagato possessed and was skewered in multiple places with paper spears that Konan had summoned up and used against him.

Their heads were collected and packed into boxes that was sent to Konoha with a note that simply told them that what happened next was their own faults…

Naruto for the past several weeks had used the same insect spy drones that had recorded what had happened in his absence scan a book that all Hokages had that recorded their illegal activities and was passed down from kage to kage. It scanned it and wrote it out word for word in a perfect replica. With the knowledge within it he sent out all that he had gathered to the other major villages. To say they were angry was a severe understatement.

Konoha has done horrible things since Hiruzen became Hokage the first time, and well into his second term. Konoha had betrayed the Uzumaki Clan during the Second Shinobi War when he became Hokage to ensure the Kyuubi was kept in Konoha by using Jiraiya's spy network to leak out valuable information so their enemies would be able to kill them. Hiruzen and Danzo had helped orchestrate countless events to befall various leaders, nobles, and even assassinated Clan Heads in other regions of the world to ensure Konoha profited from it. He also ordered their involvement was covered up and other Shinobi villages, mostly aimed at Iwa give our past rivalry, Kiri before and after the bloodline civil war so Konoha could profit from the decline the village was showing. Kumo was targeted in various areas they believed would be without dispute given the past history of stealing members from still nomadic clans with potent bloodlines. Even their ally Suna was blamed and accused falsely thanks to them in secret so they would lose clients to the Leaf. Everything done was made for Konoha to gain the clients, resources, and power needed to become, if not stay the strongest of the five Shinobi villages.

The Head Ninja sent by Kumo for peace talks to Konoha in order to finish up the overall negotiations for the peace treaty was in fact one of Danzo's Root agents he slipped into Kumo to spy on their village. The spy was to find out who the two Jinchuriki were in the hopes of one day capturing them. If that was not possible, they would be marked for a future ANBU sealing team to pin down, and have their Biju extracted into a more suitable host. The plan involved the Head Ninja stealing Hyuuga Hinata, but the Head Ninja was to be captured by one of their own ANBU border patrols just outside of Fire Country, and with the treaty already signed, it would put Kumo in a bad light and forced to pay recompense with at least one of their jinchuriki.

Danzo and Hiruzen had secretly smuggled out bloodlines from Kiri to Konoha while making sure the civil war not only continued, but made sure it escalated at various points. They had Jiraiya use his spy network to feed information to both sides of their civil war, knowing it would make things easier for them to gain more bloodline users who fled from the fighting or steal them since everyone assumed those kidnapped were dead or simply abandoned the war effort itself. It was with the help of Itachi, Nagato, and Konan that the war ended when it did, and the new Mizukage Mei had taken the seat.

Konoha had several ANBU teams assassinate several high ranking nobles throughout various countries and planted evidence to make it seem that Iwa was responsible for it. By instigating several of these events, Konoha created hostilities between Earth Country, and other countries to eventually bring about the Third Shinobi War. During the times of peace following the Second Shinobi War, Hiruzen had found it was slowly weakening their military forces considerably, and the only way to keep things going was to start another war. One were Iwa was seen as a monster and with Kumo being an ally; it was only natural that they would join in on the fighting with Kiri being a wild card at the time.

And this was only the first seven pages out of nearly fifty…

So it was no surprise when the villages allied themselves together to destroy Konoha with the aid of Spring. Konoha had gone the way of the sore loser and shown proof via message of Naruto and Naruko's heritage to Iwa in an attempt for them to kill them both since they were the children of their village's sworn enemy Minato so as to not enjoy victory of any kind. What the village was unaware of was the fact that Naruto had cleaned the slate of hatred between then a few years back. He had saved his granddaughter from being captured by Konoha to breed her for her bloodline and returned her safely to the village. Naruto had gotten to one knee and apologized for the actions of his father and explained that he was not one to hold a grudge against them since they had done nothing to him personally. That all he wanted to do was protect his sister and as long as they were no threat to her than he had no need to attack them. So to see Konoha try to have Iwa kill them now only made Onoki laugh since it wasn't going to happen. Plus his granddaughter was in love with the man who saved her and he was not going to die for ordering the killing of her love interest…

The combined might of their forces descended on the village, and even though they had tried to prepare for it there was not enough time to do so. The war between the two forces lasted but a day, with Konoha being wiped out mostly, with the few remaining with bloodlines being used to breed more so that they would live on in another village. Naruto had been the one to kill the clan heads along with the civilian council members personally. He had sought them out and killed them all. He was also the one who killed Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hiruzen as well. They had used summons to aid them, but in the end it did no good since Naruto easily cut through them to get to his target. And soon after their deaths, Danzo was brought out on his knees for a public execution once his suicide bomber seal was nullified. The allied forces cheered loudly as they saw the monsters die, and then left the village to begin the process of burning it down to the ground afterwards…

(10 years later)

In the past ten years the lands had unified under one banner since they had come to realize that they were prown to wars when separate. So after much discussion, which ended with so many dirty secrets being aired for all to see, Koyuki was named Emperor since she was the least corrupt of all Daimyos in the land.

With peace established, Naruto had taken multiple trips with airships to gather the things he needed to recreate the Strider training courses in the east to establish the Striders here once more. And in time he finished it and began to recruit those with potential. Many came to try and become one, but the turn away rate was fairly high with about a five percent chance of acceptance. Naruto had officially married Koyuki in a grand wedding, with their daughter being born a few years later. He was also in a relationship with Kurotsuchi as well, with permission of course, and a son was born from their union.

He was not alone in this happiness since his sister had found love with her long-time friend Gaara with the two of them being married and twins being born. Naruto still remembered the talk he had with Gaara warning him to never hurt his sister or else he would make him pay dearly, to which Gaara nervously agreed. Itachi was in the same boat after marrying a kunoichi and having a daughter as well, who had begun a rivalry like their own. Itachi had joined the Striders and trained hard like Naruto had done, and just as Naruto expected they were once again evenly matched. They fought each other regularly, and they enjoyed doing it.

But now Naruto sat with his family and told stories of his adventures in the west, happy that he had a family to protect once more and that he had fulfilled his promise to keep his sister safe from harm.

And deep inside his heart he knew that his parents were happy towards their son…

(A/N: Well I hope you like this one shot since I began writing it immediately after I finished and uploaded the last chapter I did. May not be my best work but still I hope you like it all the same.)


End file.
